Water soluble organic compounds, such as comestibles and therapeutic agents, are incorporated into syrups or hard candy, as a means of prolonging the activities of active ingredients, such as menthol in breath fresheners, or therapeutic agents.
A simple hard candy throat lozenge is a known means of supplying a therapeutic agent to the oral cavity and esophagus of a warm blooded host. See MUCIN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,644.
However, the same simple means is not readily available for prolonging the active time frame for the organic therapeutic compounds, such as p-aminobenzoic acid ethylester. The organic substance cannot be readily incorporated in candy for extended application, because, when the candy is gone, so is the flavorant, such as menthol. Elixir liquid, to be effective, must be limited to fast action, which in turn, effects the treatment time.